Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning
"Great, here we go again!" - Tag at the beginning of the game, after not solving the third problem correctly. Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning (BHEAL or Baldi's Highschool Education for short) is a game developed by Zerra1010Zarra. It takes place in the year after Tag graduates from 8th grade. Plot: After Tag graduates from 8th grade and is moving to highschool in There School, he thought Baldi wouldn't be his teacher in highschool, but he was! Tag now has to face Baldi again, and this time, he needs to collect 10 notebooks! Gameplay: Same as in the first game, just now there 3 floors, and 10 notebooks. Locations and Floors: Floors: Locations: Characters: Regular Characters: Some characters are coming back with or without new designs. Baldi -''' Head Teacher of There School! Loves math but doesn't like wrong answers. 'Playtime -' This kid loves jumprope! She loves jumproping with people, but doesn't like kids cutting her jumprope. 'Principal of the Thing - '''Principal of There School! He's always making sure everyone follows the rules. '''It's a Bully - '''The There School bully! He loves taking people's items! '''Gotta Sweep - '''Janitor (or should I say broom) of There School! He's just obsessed with sweeping! '''Arts and Crafters - '''A sock puppet? Well... he's sort of shy and gets jealous at people with more notebooks than him. '''1st Prize - '''A robot in a school... doesn't sound that wierd. It won 1st prize at the science fair though! Loves hugging people rushing towards anyone it sees, sadly, it turns super slowly. 'Tag - 'The protagonist of the game! He's now in 9th grade! 'Harri - 'Baldi's younger brother! He loves literature and typing, but will bring Baldi if he has to. 'It's a Baldi - 'Meant to be Baldi's "human" pet. He loves the noise phone for no reason. 'Kitchen Soup - 'The soup bowl that delivers beef stew to anyone! Though he sometimes spills it. 'Mr. Luxury - 'The There School guide! He gives tips on characters! 'Jade - 'The French Teacher of There School! Everyone loves her! Even Baldi gave her a gold sticker! 'Obsidian - 'Um, er, she, uh... I don't know what to say... I guess you can say, she's, unknown? 'Midi - 'The better version of Playtime! He lets people play his favorite video game! 'Askeii - 'Someone whose made of text and loves making ASCII art! He loves challenging people to ASCII art contests! 'YAYSUU - 'The same friend from before returns! He'll help you if you let him! 'Cuddles - 'An imaginary friend come to life! He loves hugging people! 'Tanneog - 'He's the chubby dragon that loves food! Helps people who give him food! 'Noober -''' A noob that has a frenemy, mostly pretty friendly but can get realy angry! 'Plexi '- A half robot/half human with not that much info except the fact that he loves technology and dislikes Baldi. 'Ry - '''A teenager with a gachaverse style (why did I say that)! He's nice but can get mad. 'Marga -''' Ry's fairy sister! She loves Playtime and telling jokes but also can get mad like Ry. 'GOTTA BALD - '''Just A Broom With Baldi's Head...Nothing Else 'Inverse - 'Sister of Obsidian! She just randomly appeared before... but now we have her here! 'Ad-er - 'The old ad-face guy is back! But, don't close his ads... 'Fann - 'Trust me, he's gonna blow you off course! So, run, or else. 'Hero Pig - 'A student who pretends to be a superhero and thinks he's helpful, but in reality, he's quite a goofball. 'Mr. Luck - 'A big fan of St. Patrick's Day and luck! He makes sure everyone is having luck! 'Woody - 'Loves the "Gnawing Logs" game. We have a feeling you'll like it too! 'Genes - 'The one who likes to help people out a lot! He has sword to use if he angered though... Chicken and Chips - A helper who also gets you in trouble, be careful! Endings: Normal Ending: The normal ending will end with the message, "CONGRATULATIONS!!!! YOU WON!" and have Baldi standing by the chalkboard, like the title screen of the game, but with a simplified color palette. Filename's voice speaks to the Player for a brief moment, saying, "''Wow, Great Job! *clapping sound effects* Please try to do worse though, I need to *long beep*". The game ends after he finishes speaking. True Ending: '''Can be achieved if the protagonist gets 10-20 questions wrong. So you exit the school, but then you see a sign that says: "Well, you did good, but... you could've done better. Anyways, Mr. Luxury needs you in his office, go see him right now!" So you go into Mr. Luxury's Office and meet someone named FileName1, as he is the brother of FileName2. He will say some things, and then the game crashes. Secret/Alternate Ending: The alternate/secret ending is given to the world if they fail all 21 questions on all 7 notebooks. This ending shows an image that says "You won! There's room for improvement though... Go see Baldi in his office for some tips!" and behind the text, the Player can see a Baldi frowning in the background. If the Player turns around, he will see a door in a corridor labeled as Baldi's Office. Entering this door leads to a distorted version of Baldi and Filename2, which shares a message with them before the game crashes. Achievements: 'Welcome to my Schoolhouse! - '''Awarded when you first play the game. '''BSoda is a PushSoda - '''Awarded when you use BSoda for the first time. '''YSoda=Poison - '''Awarded when you or YAYSUU uses YSoda on It's a Bully. '''Detention for you! - '''Awarded when you get sent to detention for the first time. '''BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP -' Awarded after Askeii beeps in-game for the first time. 'YOU WON! - '''Awarded when you beat the game and get the normal ending. '''The Evil Threat - '''Awarded when you beat the game and get the true ending. '''Destroy the Game - '''Awarded when you beat the game and get the alternate/secret ending. Game-Modes: '''Story Mode - '''The regular game, basically. '''Endless Mode - '''Collect as many notebooks as you can! 'Multiplayer Mode - 'Team up with other people and work together! '2D Mode - 'Find all 7 notebooks in a 2D version of the game! 'Extreme Mode - 'Find all 7 notebooks in a harder version of the game! 'Esrever Mode - '''Find all 7 notebooks in a reversed version of the game! You Can Think! Pad™: This area talks about the YCTP. Correct Answer Quotes: YOU'RE BETTER THAN BEFORE! WOW! YOU EXIST! Wrong Answer Quotes: I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG IT HAS BEEN SOME SINCE I FIRST MET YOU AND YOU STILL GET PROBLEMS WRONG I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU -only when all problems are answered incorrectly I HEAR MATH THAT BAD -only when all problems are answered incorrectly Screenshots: BHEAL_YCTP_Screenshot1.png|Normal screenshot. BHEAL_YCTP_Screenshot2.png|Screenshot with glitched problem. BHEAL_YCTP_Screenshot3.png|IT HAS BEEN SOME TIME SINCE I FIRST MET YOU AND YOU STILL GET PROBLEMS WRONG -Baldi Trivia: *The game was originally gonna have a game-mode called "Highschool Mode" where there would be highschool type questions, it was scrapped because the questions would be too hard for a 8+ age rated game. Gallery: BHEAL_Title_Screen_HUDs.png|The title screen with some HUDs. BHEAL_CursorSprite.png|The cursor. BHEAL_Baldi_Caught.gif|Baldi catching the the protagonist. Category:Games Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Has New Characters & Items Category:Angry Ralsei seal of approval